My Prince
by june88
Summary: i'm not really good at summaries...
1. Default Chapter

AIRPLANE

"Sandy trust me you're going to love it there in California, you, me and your aunt Lisa"

his father said. "but dad what about mom? Reg and Kyle?" "sandy you're mother and I

agreed it's for the best, for you." "yeah right but I don't want to be there I like it in new

york" "please give it a chance"

NEWPORT (KIRSTEN'S BEDROOM)  
"mom but I don't wanna go" "honey please lisa is my best friend and I need to be there

for her when she meets her step son." "but why do I have to be there?" "so you can meet

him." "but mom I'm supposed to meet jimmy this afternoon." "honey please" "alright,

alright, I hate it when you do that." "thanks honey"

OC AIRPORT

"Ren!" "Lisa, hey!, Catherine! Kirsten!" "Hey Ren nice to have you back" "thanks Cath"

"hi Mr. Cohen" "hi Kirsten, oh I want you to meet my son Sandy, sandy this is Kirsten

Nichol." "Hi sandy" "Hey" Just then Lisa spoke " so how about we all go out for lunch"

but then sandy didn't want to go anywhere with her step mother "I'm kinda feeling sick"

"oh do you want us to take you home?" then Kirsten spoke "well how about I take sandy

home so you guys can still go to lunch?" "are you sure?" "yeah sandy?" "whatever"

"great I'll go grab my car, see ya at home mom" "drive safe sweetheart"

KIRSTEN'S CAR

"so you're from new york huh?" "yeah" "so what do you think of Newport so far?" "I

hate it" "uh huh well me too sometimes" "doesn't look like it" "I said sometimes"

"sorry" "you don't like you're stepmother huh?" "that obvious?" "yeah very, hey my

friend Nicky is going to have a party tonight wanna come?" "I don't know" "cmon It'll

be fun plus you can meet jimmy?" "and whose jimmy?" "oh his my boyfriend I'm

supposed to meet him for lunch that's why I offered to take you home" "uh huh" "here

we are, oh and my place is the one on the right and jimmy's is on the one on my right."

"so you're between us" "uh…okay well I better go, hey do you wanna come with us so

you cam meet…" "Kirsten!" "jimmy hey" "I thought I saw you're car, ready for lunch?"

" uh sure, oh this is sandy cohen." "hey, I'm sandy" "you drive him home where's his

folks?" "there still having dinner with my mom" "c'mon let's go have lunch, I already

made our reservations." "okay, bye sandy" "bye!"

JIMMY'S CAR

"do you see the way that kid looks at you?" "who, sandy" "yeah" "oh god jimmy are you

jealous, look I just gave him a ride home because his feeling sick" "he doesn't look sick

to me" "jimmy relax okay" "I just don't like the way he looks at you" "okay if were just

going to fight then let just not go to lunch" "look I'm just sayin" "what ever jimmy stop

the car" "Kirsten" "stop the damn car jimmy" "okay look I'll just take you home" "don't

bother I'll walk" Kirsten got out of the car and slammed the door. "go jimmy" "Kirsten"

"go!" "fine!"

NICHOL'S HOUSE (DRIVEWAY)

"that was a short lunch" "oh hey what are you doing outside?" "I forgot to ask them for

the key so…" "hey you wanna come inside and join me for lunch?" "I thought you were

going to go to lunch?" "long story, so?" "sure" "great"

(INSIDE)

"Maria!, Maria!, hmmm maybe she's out?" "so let's cook." "um I … I don't know how

to cook" "you don't know how to cook, my sister is just eleven yet she knows how to

cook." "well not everyone is gifted with cooking skills." "well have you ever tried

cooking before?" "no" "rich kids"sandy whispered "what?" "nothing c'mon show me

where youre kitchen are and I'll teach you."

(KITCHEN)

"okay so what do you want?" "pasta" "okay first you boil some water." "right…um

sandy how do you turn this thing on?" "you don't know how to turn on a stove?" "nope"

"you click one of the buttons" "sandy…ahhh SANDY!" "what?!" "you told me to push

the button" "yeah but only once" "well you didn't tell me that!" "what didn't they teach

you that in princess school?" "what that supposed to mean?" "you know this is the

problem with rich kids they don'r know how to do…" "sandy the fire alarm" "oh shit

quick turn it off… no you're pushing the wrong button that's just making the fire grew

bigger" "sandy the alarm is gonna go off any minute if we don't turn this thing off"

"alright alright…here" "you should have done that in the first place" "well it's not my

fault… look the alarm didn't go off, everything is fine, look why don't you just chop this

vegetables?" "um I don't know to chop either and I could ruin my nails or chop my

fingers off" "ugh! Fine then just sit here and watch"

(MOMENTS LATER)

"mmm this is really good" "thanks" "where did you learn to cook?" "my mom was at

work all the time so I cook for my brother and sister" "I have a little sister to but she's off

in boarding school right now. So you're also going to be studying here?" "yeah at

Newport High" "really I go there too" "great more rich kids" "look why do you hate me

so much?" "Kirsten?" "I don't hate you but I hate him" "what did you say?" "jimmy what

are you doing here?" "what is he doing here?" "I better go thanks Kirsten" "no no you're

not going anywhere kid" "jimmy stop it okay" "were not yet through kid" "jimmy! Im

sorry sandy" "yeah bye" "bye" "what was he doing here?" "oh stop it jimmy!"

what do you think?:)


	2. i want you

thanks for the advice and I'm sorry if you guys had a hard time reading the first chapter. I don't really like writing paragraphs but I hope this would me much better.

SANDY'S BEDROOM

Sandy is lying on his bed and is completely bored when he heard someone call his name outside. He peeked out the window and saw Kirsten on the other side also staring out from her window.

S: "hey"

K: "hey, I see you're bored?"

S: "you look bored too."

K: "wanna hang out?"

S: " I don't think jimmy would like it if he sees you hanging out with me"

K: " well that's his problem, besides I wanna hang out with you, get to know you more.

Unless you don't want to?" Kirsten pleads silently ' please, please say yes'

S: "sure" while smiling at Kirsten and silently thanks God 'thank you God'

( MOMENTS LATER)

Sandy and Kirsten were at Fashion Island where Sandy is waiting for Kirsten outside her dressing room

S: "I thought when you said you wanna hang out it means like go to the beach or some thing"

K: "i hate the beach, those fishes…ugh"

S: "so you'd rather go to mall"

K: "yup"

S: " Kirsten you already bought like 7 outfits already, which you insist that I carry, but don't you think you had enough?"

K: "just this last one and I promise will do something you like"

S: "like go to the beach?"

K: "well except that"

S: "hey you said anything that I like!"

K: "well choose another one… okay tell me if this is okay or not."

S: "Kirsten I don't know anything about cloth… wow!" sandy's mouth opened when he saw what Kirsten was wearing. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress which really brings out the color of her eyes and clings to her body in all the right places.

K: " I take it that you like it?'

S: "yeah wow you look…wow"

K: "c'mon let's go"

S: "aren't you gonna change first?"

K: " well since you like it I'll just wear it. now, cmon."

SALES LADY: "Ms. Nichol you look beautiful as always"

K: "thanks May…um I think I'm just gonna wear this"

SALES LADY: "okay Ms., that would be, $300"

K: "okay you guys have my mom's account here right?"

SALES LADY: "yes Ms. I'll just put it in her account."

K: "thanks, see ya later May"

(OUTSIDE)

S: "$300 don't you think that's a lot of money for just a dress."

K: "well if it means impressing you then that's okay"

Sandy was speechless and doesn't know what to say to that. Kirsten doesn't know why she said that. She was only thinking about it and didn't mean to say it out loud, but she is disappointed that Sandy didn't said anything.

K: "I'm just kidding Sandy."

S: "right of course"

K: "so what do you wanna do?"

S: "how bout a movie?"

K: "sure"

(KIRSTEN'S CAR)

K: " that was so funny"

S: " I know but you cried in the end of a movie that was supposed to be funny" while staring at Kirsten, who was looking straight on the road, wondering what did he do to spend a beautiful day with a very beautiful girl. ' he has a boyfriend Sandy, remember Jimmy' his mind shouted. 'but he seems to like you too' his heart shouted.

K: " it was funny but it was also kinda sad."

S: " you know you are the only person I know thus far who had cried in the end of a comedy."

K: "well that's means I'm special." Laughs Kirsten.

S: "yes you are. Hey do you wanna hang at my place my dad and his wife are in Paris right now and I have all the place to myself."

K: " will you cook me dinner?"

S: "sure whatever you like"

K: "great cause you're a really good cook"

They reached Kirsten house and saw that Jimmy was there leaning against his car. Kirsten was looking forward to spending dinner with Sandy but with Jimmy here now, she doubts it.

K: "Jimmy?"

J: " hey babe. Look I'm sorry for what happened the other…" he saw Sandy got out of too. "what… were have you two been?"

K: "He just went with me to go and pick up some stuff."

J: "and you didn't ask me?"

S: " jimmy we didn't do anything wrong."

J: "who ask you anyway?"

K: "jimmy stop it. If you're just going to be an ass then I suggest that you just go home."

J: "I'm sorry…look I'm sorry for what happened last night and I was hoping to take you to dinner tonight to make up for it."

K: "oh I love to but I already…" she turns around and saw Sandy already walking inside his house.

J: " what?"

K: " um… nothing sure let's have dinner" while still looking at Sandy's house

J: "great"

Sandy decided to just went inside to avoid Kirsten and Jimmy have a fight again because of him. He was looking forward to spending dinner with her but of course Jimmy has to show up. 'that's because his her boyfriend' his mind told him, so he just looked out the window and watch Kirsten get into Jimmy's car. ' I'll never get to have her. All I can do is watch her from afar and be her friend. He should be with jimmy his better' he thinks to himself.


	3. mistake

Kirsten was about to enter her car when he saw sandy coming out.

K: "morning sandy! Hey you want a ride to school?"

S: "uh no that's okay."

K: " well how are you getting there? You're dad's driving you?"

S: "I'm not going to school today"

K: " sandy it's the first day of school."

S: "I'm just not in the mood to go maybe tomorrow. You better get going or you're going to be late."

K: "nonsense you're going and that's it."

S: "Kirsten…"

K: "please it'll be fun and I'll introduce you to all of my friends."

S: "I don't think you're friends will like me"

K: "well I don't care, I like you…um as a friend you know."

S: "of course…okay lets go but if I don't like it you are going to drive me back"

(NEWPORT HIGH)

S: "okay drive me back now."

K: " sandy we just got here you haven't even stepped out of the car yet."

S: "I don't need to step out because you're driving me back."

K: " no I'm not besides I'm going to be late if I do that."

S: " but you.."

K: "just give it a chance sandy."

Kirsten showed Sandy around the school and went with him to get his schedules.

K: "hey we have like 4 classes together."

MAYA: "Kirsten!"

K: " Maya I missed you! How was Hawaii?"

M: "it was great, too bad you missed it. Well we can always go back during sem break right."

K: "sure. Oh Maya I want to introduce you to Sandy. Sandy this is my best friend Maya."

S: "Hey"

M: "HI!" then whispers to Kirsten. "oh my god Kirsten his hot where did you find him."

K: "he's my neighbor"

M: "you always get to live with the hot guys around here. First Jimmy now him" turns back to Sandy. "hey…um I see you already have your schedule, may i?"

S: "here"

M: "oh my god we have all the same classes."

S: "that's great…I guess."

M: "of course it's great silly now we can get to know each other more."

S: "um I gonna go now… Kirsten."

M: "kirsten's still going to wait for jimmy. They always walk to class together but you can walk with me since we have the same class."

S: "uh.. Kirsten."

K: "go I still need to wait for jimmy."

S: "ok"

Sandy and Maya walks off and she mouths to Kirsten " thank you" then turns her attention back to Sandy.

K: 'what have I done I shouldn't have talk him into going to school today now… wait what am I saying I should be happy…right?' she thinks to herself.

J: "hey babe"

K: "hey"

J: "ready to go?"

K: "sure" giving jimmy a fake smile

So…….. tell me what u think so I can update soon before I go to New York for x'mas.:)


	4. breakfast?

Kirsten was walking along the hallway trying to find Sandy and wondering if he would like a ride home.

M: "hey kirtsen wait up!"

K: "hey maya!"

M: "oh my god I think I'm in love."

K: "really that's great, with who?"

M: "sandy"

K: "are…um…are you sure? Cause you know last year you told me you were in love for like four times to 4 different guys."

M: "I know but this is different. Sandy's different and I know that he is the one."

K: "well… you hardly know sandy yet."

M: "ok wait a second…do you like have a thing for him or something?"

K: "of course not are you crazy. Besides jimmy is still my boyfriend."

M: "good because I'm wondering if…"

K: "if what?"

M: "if we could all go to Tijuana this weekend?"

K: "we?"

M: "yeah you, me, jimmy and sandy. So that way I could you know get to know sandy more."

K: "I don't know about this."

M: "c'mon it'll be fun. Oh just one more thing could you ask him for me."

K: "what…"

M: "thank's you're the best."

'_great now my best friend has a crush on Sandy who I think I have a crush too and now were all going to Tijuana where anything can happen. God!'_

S: " hey"

K: "oh hey um… I was just looking for you I was wondering if you would like a ride home?"

S: " oh um sorry but Maya offered to take me home."

K: "oh…well then I guess I'll see you later."

S: "yeah…hey look maybe I can make it up to by cooking you dinner tonight?"

K: "fine but it must be one heck of a dinner."

S: "you bet. Bye."

K: "bye"

' _ughhh…why Sandy? Maya can have every guy she likes around her and it has to be Sandy! Why not Jimmy! Oh my god did I just… I need to shop!'_

J: "hey babe!"  
_'oh not now! Please!'_

K: "hey"

J: "so did Maya told you about Tijuana?"  
K: "yeah I'm not going."

J: "what of course you are."

K: "I'll think about it, anyway I'm going to fashion island talk to you later okay."

J: "okay bye."

(SANDY'S HOUSE)

kirsten walked into the kitchen and saw Sandy making dinner. She watched him for a moment before making her presence known.

K: "hey" she said walking towards him and sitting on the counter.

S: "hey"

K: "your maid let me in, so when is your father and his wife coming back?"

S: "there supposed to be back tomorrow but decided to go to Miami for another week. I think my dad is making it up to her or something for agreeing with me staying here."

K: "so that means you have the entire week and the next to your self."

S: "yup"

K: "lucky you. Me I had to share the house with my sister who I tell you is so annoying."

S: "I don't think she's annoying."

K: "you met her?"

S: "yup she came over today and give me some cookies."

K: "oh yeah she loves baking, those are called stolen kisses."

S: "okay she knows how to bake and you?" he said smiling at her.

'_oh god that smile. Kirsten remember Maya and Jimmy. ughhh stupid conscience.'_

K: "shut up. Hey how can I help?"

S: "it's okay it's almost finish all you have to do is sit there and relax."

K: "um… sandy I was wondering if you would like to go with me, Maya and Jimmy to Tijuana?"

S: " I'd love too but Jimmy?"

K: "I know but he isn't really like that. His just like that when it comes to me."

S: "I understand. I would to if you were my girl friend."

K: "really?"

S: "yeah I mean your beautiful and you know every guy just can't seem to take their eyes off you."

K: "even you?" Kirsten said while jumping off the counter and standing close to Sandy.

S: "kirsten…um…yeah."

Kirsten smiled and kissed Sandy on the lips. He felt her arms slide up so they were draped over his neck. He wondered if she had any idea how much she affected him. Gently, he put his hands on her waist, he lowered them to her hips. She pushed against him. But they were interrupted when Kirsten's phone rang. They broke a part and Kirsten whispered "sorry." to Sandy.

S: "it's okay" he said sounding disappointed.

K: "hello?...Maya!" she said turning around from Sandy. " yeah…um I still haventasked him yet."

M: " well do you know Sandy's no.?"

K: " um… no I don't."

M: "do you think his at home?"

K: " I don't know."

M: "okay well call you later okay?"

K: "okay bye."

S: "so?"

K: "she was asking to borrow one of my outfits."

S: "ok… um Kirsten about what happen…" Kirsten cut him off by silencing him with a kiss.

(NEXT DAY)

K: "morning mom"

C: " wow someone had a goodnight's sleep."

K: "actually it was much more than good. It was better."

C: "really?"  
K: "yup."

C: "oh yeah um Jimmy is waiting for you in the living room."

Then all of a sudden all the happiness she was fading was slowly drifting away. _'oh my god I totally forgot about jimmy.' _ Kirsten found Jimmy sitting on the living room watching T.V.

K: "hey"

J: "hey morning"

K: "morning…um what are you doing here?"

J: "well Maya and I decided that instead of going to Tijuana tomorrow we can all go today since you know it's already Friday anyway."

K: " um I don't know."

J: "babe c'mon it's just one day of school."

"DING DONG!"

K: "Maya!....Sandy!"

M: "okay will you please convince him to go with us?"

J: "wait his coming with us?"

M: "yes Jimmy his coming…with ME."

J: "fine!"

S: "I'm sorry but I can't go, my mom's going to call me today and I can't miss it."

K: "me too I have a project due today."

M: "but…"

K: "look maybe Sandy and I can just catch up with you two there."

J: "no way I'm not letting you go there with him."

K: "jimmy please stop it."

J: "I'm sorry. Fine you guys can just catch up with us there." Giving Kirsten a kiss on the lips. Maya noticed Sandy look a little jealous but didn't think more of it.

M: "well we'll just see you there okay and be careful."

K: "we will. Bye guys."

M & J: "bye."

Kirsten and Sandy watched as Maya and Jimmy leave before Sandy started to walk away too.

K: "sandy wait."

S: "yeah."

K: "I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast?"

S: "no that's okay…oh I'm not going."

K: "what?"

S: "yeah I don't think I wanna go."

K: "but why not?"

S: "because I don't want too."

K: "sandy your acting like a child."

S: "look… I'm sorry but I don't want to go."

K: "but last night you told me that you'll go."

S: "well that was before I realized that I will just end up watching you and Jimmy make out!."

K: "sandy! Wait..would you just wait a second!"

S: "just go Kirsten."

K: "look" grabbing his hand "I'm sorry okay, but I'm going to end it jimmy I promise."

S: "oh yeah when?"

K: "well you just can't expect me to dump the guy. he is still my friend."

S: "and what am I?"

K: "sandy please I promise I'll end it with him this weekend." Seeing Sandy's face soften. "now how about breakfast?"

So should I continue?


	5. chapter 5

S: "hey everything's set we can go."

K: "yeah let me just get my bags."

Kirsten disappeared inside and appeared moments later with two suitcases and a vanity case. Sandy stared at her incredulously.

S: "Kirsten that's a lot!"

K: "what? I need them."

S: "let's go."

K: "okay."

Kirsten approached the passenger's seat but Sandy grab her arm and kissed her.

S: "I'll drive."

K: "sure." She said smiling.

Sandy was driving and Kirsten was lying her head on his shoulder sleeping when all of a sudden the car just stop.

S: "what the?!"

K: "what's wrong?" she asked with a yawn.

S: "the car just stop!"

K: "what? Well aren't you even gonna check and see what's wrong?"

S: "sorry but I don't know a lot about cars just that I know how to drive it."

K: "well what are we going to do?"

S: "well I saw a hotel back there. we could just spend the night there while we get this car fixed."

K: "okay"

S: "okay you stay here while I go back there and get some help."

K: "you're just going to leave me here!"

S: "well we can't leave the car. It's either you or me."

K: "you."

S: "see, lock the doors okay."

K: "hurry back! Please."

Kirsten was left inside the car waiting for sandy to return. Then her phone rang, it was jimmy.

J: "hey babe where are you?"

K: "um my car broke down."

J: "are you okay? Want me to get you?"

K: "no you don't have to we got everything under control."

J: "did sandy come with you?"

K: "yeah"

J: "I can't believe he's coming with you."

K: "jimmy please don't start."

J: "sorry. Well do you think you'll be here tonight?"

K: "no I think we'll be staying the night here."

J: "with him!"  
K: "okay I'm gonna hung up now. Well be there tomorrow." Kirsten hung up her phone and was tempted to just shut her phone off. She waited for a couple more minutes then she saw Sandy with a man approaching the car.

S: hey you okay?"

K: "uh yeah."

S: "well this is gil, he's a mechanic."

G: "hi,…..well it looks like you're car just over heated."

K: "well can it be fix tonight?"

G: well we still need to let the motor cool off and it's kinda late. There's a hotel just a couple of miles away we can take your car there and you can stay there too."

S: "sure. Kirsten?"

K : "sure"

G: "okay. I'll call the shop to get here and give us a hand."

(HOLIDAY HOTEL)

G: "well you can get your car tomorrow."

S: "thanks gil."

G: "no problem see you guys tomorrow." Gil left sandy and Kirsten outside the hotel. Kirsten looks like she wants to cry. The place was small and a little dirty.

K: "they call the place holiday hotel but it doesn't look…um…well happy."

S: "well it's better than in the car."

K: "okay."

.

S: "one more left."  
"I'm sorry sir but there's only one more room left."

S: "Kirsten?"

K: "well there's nothing we can do."

S: "fine we'll take it. Could you also bring an extra bed."

"I'm sorry but another customer has already taken the last one."

S: "here it is."  
K: "it's dirty and it kinda smells."

S: "c'mon it's only one night. I'm sure you'll survive." He said smiling at her.

K: "oh I think I'll survive." She said walking over to Sandy and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

S: "tired?" she nodded. "well you can take the bed, I can take the couch."  
K: "sandy the couch is so dirty. You don't know what kind of things live in there."  
S: "well the bed is too small for the two of us."

K: "well it's a lot better than the couch."

S: "you just don't want to sleep in that bed alone."

K: "would you? Please, I don't know what's in it."  
S: "sure, you know I'd love to." He said laughing and kissing her on the lips.

(NEXT MORNING)

Sandy has his arm wrap around Kirsten while her head was on his chest. Then Kirsten's phone rang.

K: "ughhh….." reaching for her phone and seeing that it's jimmy. _'I knew I should have just turn my phone off' _ "hello….hey jimmy…" while looking at Sandy who was still sleeping next to her. _'I wish we could just stay forever like this, even though it's in this bed'_

J: "Kirsten?.....kirsten!"  
K: "oh sorry I still a little sleepy"

J: "well will you be here today?"  
K: "uh yeah we'll be there….look I gotta go."

J: "okay, I love you."

K: "yeah….um…I love you too." She whispered while still looking at Sandy.

Do you think I should continue?


	6. the secret's out

M: "Kirsten you guys made it! Sandy!" walking towards them and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

S: "hey maya" taking maya's arm off when he saw kirsten's reaction.

J: "hey babe"  
K: "hey" while still standing besides sandy. Jimmy hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

J: "I miss you."

K: "me too"

M: "well now that you guys are here we can all start having fun, why don't you guys get settled in and we'll meet you in the pool."  
K: "okay."

J: "hey want me to help you?"  
K: "no it's okay go i'll just meet you in the pool."

J: "okay" giving Kirsten another kiss before leaving. When Jimmy and Maya were gone Sandy took his and Kirsten's bag and walked away fast.

K: "sandy wait…..sandy!"  
S: "WHAT?" he yelled turning around.

K: "look I'm sorry but he is still my boyfriend."  
S: "I know, that's why I'm staying far away from you while we are here and while he's still your boyfriend." Sandy dropped her bags and left.  
K: "sandy!"

(POOL)  
M: "hey where's sandy?"

K: "I don't know."

J: "well I think it's good that his not here."  
K: "jimmy"  
M: "excuse me but I'm the one who invited him okay. I'm gonna look for him."  
K: " no that's okay I'll go look for him." Seeing the looks that she got from Jimmy and Maya she quickly added "anyway I'm not in the mood for a swim."

M: "okay."

(BAR)

Sandy was sitting at the bar while drinking a beer.

K: "hey!"  
S: "what are you doing here?"

K: "look I'm sorry okay but I'm gonna end it with him soon."

S: "then until you do, I think it's best if we should just stay away from each other." Hopping off the stool and walking away.  
K: "sandy…..ughhh!" turning to the bartender "a beer please."

Kirtsen was already on her fourth when Maya saw her

M: "hey there you are."

K: "hey."  
M: "beer please" she said to the bartender then turns to Kirsten. "hey I just saw sandy."  
K: "really where? I didn't find him."

M: "he's headed upstairs, said he's tired so he's just going to sleep."

K: "yeah I'm kinda tired too."

M: "you know I think this time I am really falling in love"

K: "with who?" she said fearing the answer.  
M: "sandy"  
K: "oh are you sure?" _'please say no please'  
_M: "yeah I mean he's different from the other guys that I met. I want him Kirsten."  
K: "well….um…..good luck."  
M: "thanks your such a great friend. Thanks for listening."

K: "yeah" _'oh no'  
_

(SANDY'S ROOM)

Sandy was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

S: "coming……Kirsten?"  
K: "hey can I come in?"  
S: "Kirsten I don't know?" but seeing that kirsten's crying he let her in and forgetting that he's mad at her.

K: "I'm sorry sandy…I"  
S: "shhh….it's okay I understand. But you see it's hard to see you with him."  
K: "I know and I'm sorry."  
he led Kirsten to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Kirsten feels safe in his arms and she never feels that with jimmy. In that moment she knew that Sandy was the one but there was Maya. _'she's my bestfriend and I've never seen her this happy before but I love sandy'_

K: "sandy could I sleep here?"  
S: "of course."  
Sandy was sleeping with his arms around Kirsten's waist while her back was against his still awake and crying.

(MORNING: SANDY'S ROOM)

kirsten awoke when she heard someone knocking on the door, she slipped off the bed. Still tired and her head spinning from the drink she had the night before, she forgot where she was and didn't even look to see who it was and just opened the door.

K: "maya!"

M: "what are you…..oh my god." Then she ran to the elevator and left.

K: "MAYA!"

Like it? Hate it? Tell me ; )


	7. maybe it's just not meant to be

(MAYA'S ROOM)

'knock, knock'

M: "who is it?"

K: "it's me"  
M: "go away Kirsten"  
K: "maya please let me in.

M: "what do you want" she said opening the door and letting Kirsten in.

K: "I want to talk to you, about what happened."

M: "you lied tome Kirsten."  
K: "I know and I'm sorry."  
M: "I asked you if you like him and you said no and now…. I thought you were my best friend?"  
K: "I am"  
M: "then why? Why did you did this to me?"  
K: "I'm sorry, look you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you ."  
M: "well you should have thought of that first"  
K: "I'm sorry, look I'll do anything you want just so you could forgive me." Kirsten was already crying now.

M: "break it off with him."  
K: "what?"  
M: "I love him kirsten. I want him and I always get what I want!"  
K: "but I love him."  
M: "whose more important me or him?"  
K: "maya please."  
M: "NO! I WANT HIM!"  
K: "maya!"  
M: "YOU ALWAYS WANT EVERYTHING TO BE YOURS! YOU KNOW I LIKE JIMMY BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO LIKE HIM TOO SO I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND NOW SANDY!"  
K: "I'm sorry but…"  
M: "you want me to forgive you, then end it with him!"

(SANDY'S ROOM)  
Kirsten entered sandy's room and found him sitting on the bed watching T.V.

S: "hey where have you been? Why are you crying?"  
K: "sandy can we talk?"  
S: "sure"

K: "I…I won't break it off with jimmy, I'm sorry"  
S: "WHAT? But you….why?"  
K: "I..I… I love him. I still love him."  
S: "so your just playing with me?!"  
K: "no sandy it's not like that." Touching his hand but sandy pulled away.

S: "don't…don't touch me."  
K: "sandy"  
S: get out Kirsten."  
K: "sandy…"  
S: "GET OUT!"  


(POOL)  
Kirsten, jimmy and Maya were all laying by the pool.

J: "hey where's that sandy guy?" no one answered him. "okay is there something that you guys want to tell me? Cause I feel like I'm being left out on something."

Kirsten turned to look at Maya, who was on the other side of jimmy, waiting for her to say something to Jimmy but instead she just kept quiet.

K: "sandy left already."  
J: "well that's good, now we cam all have fun."  
M: "but Kirsten has been having fun all this time."  
J: "what?"  
M: "nothing c'mon lets go I want to go home already."  
J: "but I thought we would stay her till tomorrow?"  
M: "you can stay if you want but I'm going."  
J: "Kirsten?"  
K: "yeah me too I wanna go home."

(KIRSTEN'S ROOM)

Kirsten was lying on her bed waiting for Jimmy and Maya to finish packing so they could all go home. _'what I did was right,….right? I mean she's my best friend for a long time and I just met sandy for a couple of weeks. So I did the right thing. Then why do I feel like I'm letting something important just go away. My life sucks and others say I have the best life, if only they knew, they think that I live in a fantasy land. That my prince will save me and we will live happily ever after. Ha!....as if…, maybe jimmy is my prince. I mean whenever there is a school play he is always the prince and I'm the princess, but what if I'm wrong? What if it's Sandy or what if I don't really have a prince. Oh please just someone please just shoot me.'_

(NEWPORT: KIRSTEN'S HOUSE)

J: "bye babe see you later."  
K: "bye."  
Kirsten went to sandy's house.

K: "hey Mrs. Cohen, um is Sandy there?"  
L: oh I'm sorry sweetie but he's already left."  
K: "where? What time will he be back?"  
L: "oh didn't he tell you? He's going back to new york."  
K: "what?"  
L: "yeah strange really one minute he was okay staying here the next he wants to go to new york."  
K: "oh um.. I ."  
L: "you know if you want maybe you could still catch them."

K: "oh um right thanks."

(KIRSTEN'S CAR)  
_' okay If I can still catch him that means that….um okay what does that means….okay it means that his the one…. Oh please let me catch him please….' _

(O.C. AIRPORT)  
Kirsten was running trying to find sandy. Then she saw his dad.

K: "mr cohen" she greeted still out of breath from all the running she did. "where's sandy?"  
C: "oh I'm sorry dear you just missed him."  
K: what?"  
C: his plane just took off."  
K: "why?....i mean….but."  
C: "I sorry if you didn't have the chance to say goodbye, maybe he'll call you when his there."  
K: "I doubt that."  
C: "you want me to take you home?"  
K: "oh um no that's okay, I got my car."  
C: "okay dear take care okay."  
K: "thank's mr. Cohen."

Kirsten was left just standing there watching other people say goodbye to their love ones.

'_maybe this is a good thing…maybe we are really not meant for each other. Maybe…_'she couldn't think anymore and she's crying now. _' I love him'_

tell me if you guys like it okay.


	8. hello again!

(A YEAR LATER)

Kirsten and her father were at his office talking about kirsten's plan on going to Berkley.

C: "BERKLEY! Kirsten are you insane?"

K: "but dad It's really nice."  
C: "but I thought you want to go to Harvard or yale? Kirsten I put you in Harbor so you can get in to those colleges not Berkley!"

K: "but dad it's where I want to go!"

C: "no Kirsten you won't!"  
K: "no I will."  
C: "kiki please I don't have time for this okay I have so much work to do."

K: "but dad…."

C: "fine you want to go to Berkley fine that's your choice but don't expect me to pay for it."  
K: "FINE! I won't" she stormed out of her father's office and went straight to her bedroom.

M: "cal…"

C: "no catherine no."  
M: "but Kirsten really wants to go to Berkley."  
C: "don't tell me your supporting her on this."  
M: "cal please you have been deciding for her since she was a kid let her decide on her own."  
C: "she's just a kid cath."  
M: "no cal she's not anymore why couldn't you accept that?"

C: "cause she's not okay."  
M: "your just scared that she is all grown up now and she might not need you anymore, but cal she will always be your little girl no matter what but that doesn't mean that she can't make decisions for herself."  
C: " I have work to do"

(KIRSTEN'S ROOM)

M: "Kirsten may I come in?"  
K: "of course mom."  
M: "hey I'm sorry about your father."  
K "it's okay but mom I want to go to Berkley."  
M: "and you will."  
K: "but how dad won't pay for it."  
M: "I will."  
K: "no mom I can't that will be too much."  
M: "no it won't. it's going to be okay sweetie."  
K: "I love you mom."  
M: "love you too, very much."  


C: " kiki? "  
K: "come in"

C: "kiki I want to talk to you."  
K: "dad I …"  
C: "I know and it's okay."  
K: "it is?"  
C: "yes I'm sorry kiki."  
K: "dad if you don't want me to go to Berkley it's okay I understand I'll try Harvard or…."  
C: "no"

K: "nut dad if you don't like me to go to Berkley."  
C: "I don't think I want you to go anywhere actually."

K: "dad"  
C: "cause you know when your off to college it will be just me, your mom and hailey and it's going to be lonely in here. I mean who am I gonna go to lunch with every Friday, whose gonna chose what tie I wear cause your mom se's not really good with ties."

K: "dad."  
C: "who am I gonna talk to about my business, hailey?"  
K: "dad I promise I'll come whenever I can."  
C: "I know you will but it's not the same. You know kiki I have an idea maybe we can have you home school or not go to college anymore plus you can work for me and I can teach you. I already have a spot for you there actually."  
K: " I sure you do but dad you know I need to go to college."  
C: "I know I'm just not ready for you to go yet."  
K: "I love you dad"  
C: I love you kiki"  


(BERKLEY)  
A limo pulls up and Kirsten, her mother and her father comes out.

K: "here we are."  
C: "kiki are you sure about this?"  
M: "caleb!"  
K: "yes dad and I'm going to be fine I swear."  
C: "okay well just call us when you need anything okay, like if you wanna go home I can have you picked up."  
K: "thanks dad."  
M: "oh kirsten"

K: "mom we talked about this it's okay."

M: "I know call okay"  
K: "promise"  
C: "well we better go your mom and I have a plane to catch."  
K: "love you dad" hugs her father.

C: "I love you and be careful."

Sandy and Kirsten bumped into each other while busy looking for their class

S: "room 14….14….ow!"  
K: "14….14…ow!"  
S: "Kirsten!"  
K: "sandy!"

S & K: " what are you doing here?"  
S: "I…um…looking…class."  
K: "oh um me too."  
S: "what room are you looking for?"  
K: "oh um room 14"  
S: "me too"  
R:"sandy! Hey I found room 14" coming up behind sandy and giving him a kiss on the check

S: "hey…um…Rebecca….um this is Kirsten….kirsten this is Rebecca my um…"

R: "his girlfriend"  
K: "oh um congratulations."  
R: "thanks"  
S: "yeah" still looking at Kirsten

K: "I better go I'm still looking for my room bye…it's really nice seeing you again sandy."  
S: "you too"  
R: "okay bye Kirsten." Emphasizing the word bye.

K: "yeah"

You think I should still continue?


	9. rain on me

Sandy is in the cafeteria after lunch. Rebecca asked to wait for her so they could have lunch together. There was only a few people left and one of them was Kirsten. She was eating something while reading a book. Ever since he saw her this morning he can't seem to stop thinking about her, her hair was not as blonde as before but she was more beautiful.

R: Sandy!...Sandy! earth to Sandy?

S: I'm sorry what?

R: are you okay? You seem out of it?

S: no I'm fine, I'm just hungry that's all

R: okay, so what do you want to eat?

xoxoxoxoxo

kirsten is in the cafeteria alone. Her class ended late so she was all by herself. Since she doesn't have anymore class today, she was in no hurry, then she saw him. He hasn't changed much, but his eyes seems to be bluer than before and hair more messier. Just then Rebecca appeared besides him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was the one who supposed to be doing that, not her. But then again she was the one who broke up with him. She should have known, after Sandy left, her so called best friend stopped speaking to her and got a new boyfriend while she decided that it would be better to just break things off with Jimmy. She should have chose Sandy, but it was her fault and he's happy now. She can't take it anymore, she thought she had forgotten everything about him and now seeing him with another woman makes Kirsten wanna puke. Gathering all her stuff she left the cafeteria even though she was still hungry, with her head down so she won't see them, THEM, yuck!

xoxoxoxoxo

Sandy was already heading home when he saw her. He already took Rebecca home because it was raining. She was standing under a tree completely wet.

xoxoxoxoxo

she got so used in leaving in Newport that she forgot that it rains here in Berkley and her car won't be here till Saturday. Her dad decided to buy her a new one so it was still being delivered. Just then she felt someone come up beside her. She turned to see who it was and was shocked, it's Sandy and he was holding an umbrella over both of them.

S: your gonna get sick you know.

K: thanks for reminding me.

S: what are you doing here anyway? It's already late.

K: I was in the library researching.

There was an awkward silence that followed. After about a minute, Sandy started to speak again.

S: we should get you home.

K: what about Rebecca?

S: I already took her home an hour ago.

K: then what are you still doing here?

S: umm….

K: sorry, you don't have to answer that.

S: I helped Rebecca study.

K: yeah…I'm sure you did.

S: what's that suppose to mean?

K: nothing…look I'm fine okay, just leave me alone.

S: FINE!

K: FINE!

S: look, let's just take you home okay, please.

K: we can't.

S: why not?

K: cause there is no taxi passing by and my place is a long walk from here and I am not about to walk that long, it'll ruin my shoes.

S: from what I can see it's already ruined from the rain.

K: shut up!

S: (laughing) well let's take you back to my place, it's just a little walk from here.

K: no it's okay

S: Kirsten!

K: fine, but once the rain stops I'm going home.

S: I can see your still a spoiled Newport brat.

K: I maybe spoiled but I'm not a brat!

S: sure your not. Here you carry the umbrella and I'll carry your bag.

K: no it's okay, it's not that heavy.

S: kirsten, the bag.

Kirsten handed her bag to sandy. This is one of the things she likes about him, he's such a gentleman. Rebecca should know how lucky she is to have someone like Sandy. Sandy lives just behind the campus so it wasn't a long walk, but it was awkward. Of course what did she expect, that he will just forgive him for what she did. She just wish that somehow they will be…friends?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I already got the next chapter done, but tell me if I should just stop or continue.


	10. what kirsten wants, kirsten gets

Sandy took Kirsten to his room. He was staying in a building just at the back of the campus. Upon entering his apartment, sandy instructed Kirsten to go and get a shower and he'll find some clothes for her, but Kirsten insist that she'll just shower back at her place, not wanting to wear anything that belongs to Rebecca. But sandy gave her a look and she agreed. There was a knock on the door, it was Sandy. He gave her a shirt that was too big for her that it reach her knees and shorts that was to big, so she decided not to wear shorts anymore since the shirt was already too big and she was sure that this wasn't Rebecca's. She found Sandy sitting on the couch reading some papers. He was so focused on his reading that he didn't notice her. She took this chance to have a closer look at him, that's when she realized…she's still in love with him. She had a couple of boyfriends after she and Jimmy broke up, but it never lasted. She thought it's just because they were all like Jimmy but now she know, it was because they were not Sandy. But he have a girlfriend now and if she ever wants to be friends with him, she should just think of him as a friend. But when were they ever friends.

K: hey!

S: hey! You look cute. '_he was just thinking about it, he didn't meant to say it out loud'_

K: thanks…umm the shorts were too big so I left them on your bed.

S: sorry, I figured you wouldn't want anything that belongs to Rebecca so…

K: thanks anyway plus this shirt is more comfy.

S: (making room on the couch) here have a seat. You hungry?

K: no I'm okay (taking a seat, but wants to put some space between them) the rains still pretty hard, maybe I should call for a cab.

S: I'm not letting you get in a cab at this hour alone.

K: sandy I can take care of myself.

S: I know you can but no and it's raining so hard, you can stay here for the night

K: sandy…

S: great let's get you settled in bed.

K: where are you gonna sleep?

S: in the couch

K: no I'll sleep in the couch

S: you? Sleep in a couch?

K: yeah, I already slept in our driveway anyway

S: you what?

K: I had a few too many drinks and my so called friends just left me on the driveway afraid that my dad we'll kill them.

S: when was this?

K: nothing forget about it

S: when?

K: when you left for New York.

S: Kirsten…

K: it's already in the past so…where's your bedroom?

S: over here

It was already midnight, Kirsten is on sandy's bed while sandy is on the couch, still reading. He forgot to grab some pillows, so he quietly entered his bedroom, not wanting to wake Kirsten but she was still awake. She was sitting on the middle of the bed with her knees up to her chin.

S: can't sleep?

K: no

S: want me to get you something?(walking over to Kirsten and sitting besides her)

K: no

Without thinking, Kirsten turns her head towards Sandy and kissed him. She was used to getting what she wants and she wants Sandy. She doesn't care if Sandy doesn't want her or that he have a girlfriend. She just wants him period! What Kirsten wants, Kirsten gets.

Sandy was shocked when Kirsten kissed him that he didn't respond immediately, but the feeling of her lips against his brings back all the feelings that he had for her. He still love her, he forgot everything, even Rebecca. Hugging her closer to him, he lays them on the bed while still kissing each other, neither wanting to let go, specially Kirsten. She's afraid that if she did, he might remember his girlfriend.

That night Kirsten and Sandy fell asleep together. With kirsten's head resting on sandy's chest and sandy's hand hugging kirtsen's body close to him. Both had smile on their faces.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

should I continue?


End file.
